Despedidas
by Impossible Love a Jinko fan
Summary: Mas one-shots. El capitulo de Azula es un homenaje a Wicked y una reconsideracion del final sin salirse en lo absoluto del canon. Azula OOC? Quiza pro Elphie es un OOC as well
1. Chapter 1 Un último Regalo

-1La gran capital se veía muy diferente a como el la recordaba. Las luces y los colores de festividad la invadían, la guerra de los cien años había terminado y la celebración era majestuosa, las autoridades no habían contemplado en gastos, aun había círculos y muros en Ba Sing Sei pero no parecía ser tan importante ni difícil cruzarlos. Zuko por ejemplo paso del Palacio y su asiento a la derecha del jovial Rey Restaurado a la vieja tienda de té sin ningún problema. Sabía a donde lo llevaban sus pasos, lo sabía tan bien como en las dos incomodas situaciones que vinieron antes.

"No podía ser mas difícil" pensaba Zuko "Que recibir la bofetada de la enfermera o tener que pelear con el chico sin lastimarlo antes de poder darles una docena de los mas finos Caballo-Avestruz y la propiedad de las tierras alrededor de un pequeño pueblo respectivamente, no es que eso hubiera simplificado las cosas, la curandera se suavizo con el primer gesto y eventualmente tomaron té y pidió perdón y se sintió mejor, el chico no fue tan fácil, se requirió que trajeran a un joven prisionero de guerra para que finalmente sonriera.

-Ya no soy el enemigo niño.-Había dicho Zuko mientras se iba y había recibido una dura mano mas pequeña que la suya en la espalda y miradas tranquilas después de haber vivido en guerra y humo todo el tiempo.

Y esto no debía ser mas difícil.

Este era el último paso, y si había logrado el respeto del Avatar, el perdón de Song y la aceptación de Lee entonces no entendía como es que ir a la Fuente de Las Lámparas era tanto mas complicado.

Era por Mai suponía; la boda entre ellos se celebraría en cuanto volviera a La Nación de Fuego y Zuko temía que ver a Jin pudiera de alguna manera complicar esa decisión, y es que Mai no podía venir con el esta vez, antes no había bajado del carruaje hasta que Song se calmo y ofreció una pequeña cena, Mai no había estado muy feliz pero ver el rostro de Zuko tan tranquilo tenía un extraño efecto en ella y no parecía haberse aburrido en esa velada.

Con Lee Mai se quedo a unos pasos con los shurikens y las dagas listas en cualquier momento, Zuko le prohibió usarlos pero no estaba demás estar preparada.

Ahora Mai estaba junto con Ty Lee disfrutando del Palacio real como lo habían hecho hace no tanto tiempo.

Y Zuko estaba esperando que Jin apareciera en esa fuente.

Solo quería decir…mas bien tenía que decir que era lo complicado, pero decir que era tan complicado era complicado por si mismo y la cabeza del príncipe se enredaba entre todas las posibles palabras para tal situación. Cuando sus pasos no podían acercarlo mas a la fuente y de hecho se empeñaban en alejarlo de allí prefirió sentarse en el piso y esperar, había gente celebrando en la Fuente y Zuko sabía; estaba seguro que Jin aparecería.

No podía hacer mas, no sabía donde vivía y de tener que averiguarlo su viaje se retrasaría, no estaba seguro de que Mai pudiera soportar tanto mas. Pero una silueta envuelta entre las sombras en una esquina de la fuente le mostró que no tendría que esperar. Zuko movió un poco el fuego de una lámpara para que iluminara hacia el lejano rincón en que la silueta estaba de pie y encontró los ojos de Jin.

El Príncipe se puso de pie, sus movimientos elegantes y cuidados, nada comparables a los mostrados hace tiempo en el mismo lugar.

Cuando Zuko vio que los ojos de Jin lo miraban trato de sonreír.

La chica se quedo paralizada cuando el empezó a avanzar hacia ella.

Y Zuko no pudo ver si había ira o temor o indiferencia en los ojos de la joven; pero igual eso no lo detendría, quería corregir esos pequeños detalles y acabar con todas las historias inconclusas mientras vagaba por El Reino Tierra.

-Buenas Noches Jin.-Empezó a decir Zuko.-Tiene ya tres meses que me invitaste a salir.-Continuo, no estaba muy seguro de que debía decir, y de los tres arreglos de disculpas el destinado para Jin le costo mas encontrarlo.

Jin no hablo, y solo bajo la cabeza en señal de respeto como cualquier ciudadano lo hubiera hecho por el Señor de Fuego que había devuelto la paz al mundo. No alzó la cabeza hasta que Zuko uso dos de sus dedos para forzar su barbilla a manera que sus miradas se pudieran cruzar.

-No hay necesidad de que tengas ese trato conmigo Jin.-Siguió Zuko.-Solo soy Lee.

Es cierto, Jin no estaba tratando con el alabado señor del fuego, Zuko estaba allí como el mesero. Ese era el problema de la disculpa aunque el no lo sabía. En las otras dos había podido llegar al punto de "La Nación de Fuego siente lo que te ha pasado y seguir desde allí" Pero esta vez era incorrecto. Zuko no estaba pidiendo perdón como Señor de Fuego (Aunque podía y debía por la guerra civil en Ba Sing Sei) sino como Lee.

El lamentaba haberla dejado plantada en la fuente.

-Bueno, no solo soy Lee.-Continuo Zuko.-Y eso era lo complicado, ahora es sencillo, es tan sencillo porque la guerra terminó y es fácil que veas que no soy perverso por ser un Maestro Fuego.

Jin finalmente empezó a mover su boca tratando de hablar sin mirar a Zuko directamente.

-No creí que fueras un malvado maestro fuego jamás, y si lo hubieras explicado, si me hubieras contado lo que te hizo tu padre; Sabes? No hubiera sido tan complicado, hubieras tenido a alguien mas con quien hablar y quizá no hubieras seguido a tu hermana, quizá la guerra hubiera terminado mucho antes.-Jin no mostraba mucha emoción en sus palabras.-No me malinterpretes Señor de Fuego Zuko.-Algo en esas palabras hirió al Príncipe mucho.-Lo que has hecho es admirable y todos en esta ciudad y en este Reino te estamos agradecidos. Pero no puedes creer que solo aceptaré las palabras que quieras darme, porque no te debe interesar mi perdón, porque el daño a mi no es mayor que el de todo habitante de esta ciudad. No merezco una disculpa mas que ellos.

Zuko se quedo en silencio, "Vaya esto si había sido peor que las otras dos situaciones" pensó.

-Quería el amor de un mesero, no la lastima de un príncipe.-Dijo Jin y volvió a bajar la cabeza. Zuko se forzó a levantarla una vez mas y se forzó a ver esos ojos verdes una última vez, tan cristalinos. Mientras hacía esto con una mano la otra alcanzó la mano de Jin y le dejo un pequeño paquete.

-Lo siento.-Zuko pudo murmurar.-En verdad.

Jin no pudo decir nada, miles de pensamientos pasaban por su mente quizá.

"Si lo sientes porque te casas con ella y no conmigo?"

"Esta bien lo entiendo"

"No importa"

"Déjalo pasar vamos por una taza de té"

"Y yo lo siento por tener tan mala puntería!"

"Lo sientes?"

"Me estas lastimando"

"No quiero verte de nuevo!"

"Se ve hermosa la Fuente no? Pero no como en nuestra cita"

Y al mismo tiempo en la mente de Zuko las frases también se revolvían haciendo difícil que pudiera mantenerse en silencio mientras se alejaba de la chica de Ba Sing Sei.

"Quieres venir a la Capital de Fuego? Serías invitada de honor en la boda!"

"Pero que estupidez NO!!"

"Vamonos de aquí ahora mismo, mi Tio se puede hacer cargo del mundo"

"Porque el mundo no sería gran premio sin ti"

"Yo en verdad la amo"

"Ella en verdad es especial y no pienso dejarla cuando en su vida esta alegre por primera vez"

"Mai me necesita Jin, tu eres mas fuerte que ella"

"Encontraras a alguien lo se; si quieres a alguien en especifico puedo usar mis influencias"

Y ninguna frase parecía la correcta, la verdadera.

Para ninguno de los dos.

Zuko volteó, Jin estaba mirando en la misma dirección que el.

Un poco de resplandor en los ojos de ambos. Zuko empezó a moverse rápida pero certeramente lanzando ráfagas de fuego de colores al cielo. Jin miró como se desvanecían bajo las estrellas y la Luna y cuando volvió la mirada a las calles de la ciudad Zuko se había ido. Se había ido para siempre.

Jin se apretó fuerte el estomago doblándose a llorar. La única persona en toda la ciudad que no estaba celebrando, la guerra tenía un costo, ella lo sabía, la libertad igual.

Entre sus lagrimas y su llanto silencioso se escondió mas en las sombras y cuando había entrado al patio de una casa cuyos habitantes estaban en la celebración se tomo el tiempo de desenvolver el paquete.

Y el contenido era mucho muy extraño.

La envoltura de papel tenía adentro una especie de gema verde enredada en un viejo y enmohecido pedazo de tela rojo, parecía haber sido una banda para el cabello y de hecho tenía un par de cabellos en ella, de un lado el corte era preciso y bordado, del otro parecía haber sido hecho de prisa y con un cuchillo, unas pequeñas algas en una de las orillas probaban que había estado un tiempo en agua. La gema no era tan especial, era muy común en los túneles subterráneos de la ciudad, los Dai Li les daban piedras así a sus prometidas aunque claro pulidas y engarzadas. Jin no pudo entender de momento. Igual se quedo en esa casa extraña hasta que amaneciera y alguien viniera a retirarla.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unos días después el Avatar y El Señor de Fuego estaban dejando la ciudad. Una multitud se agrupo para despedirlos.

Aang saludaba cortésmente y Zuko trataba de sonreír, los dos montados en el bisonte del Avatar, tras de ellos venía una muy importante comitiva. La prometida del Señor de Fuego, y los Amigos y Maestros del Avatar entre ellos.

En la primera fila una chica vestida de rojo pero con características que la delataban como una chica del Reino tierra extendía su mano con un pequeño papel en ella. Zuko estaba distraído mirando a otro lado mientras pasaron frente a ella, pero Aang recogió el papel y le sonrió.

Poco después el bisonte del Avatar emprendió el vuelo y los carros de sus amigos se sumergieron en las calles para usar las vías subterráneas, la festividad había terminado.

-Oye Zuko?-Le dijo el Avatar a su compañero mientras la ciudad se hacía muy muy pequeña bajo ellos.

-Que ocurre Avatar?-Contesto Zuko con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

-Tu entiendes esto.-Y extendió el pequeño pedazo de papel frente a el.-Una chica me lo dio, pero es un cupón usado, no se como podría servirnos.

Zuko lo tomó rápido pero cuidadosamente de la mano de Aang.

-Es una historia muy larga Avatar.-Empezó y leyendo las palabras en el reverso del Cupón de té (Justo bajo el sello de "Té Entregado Cupón utilizado")-Porque los detalles significativos e insoportablemente cursis son los mejores regalos.

Y Zuko lo guardo mientras daba una última mirada a Ba Sing Sei.

-Entonces como exactamente es la boda de un Señor de Fuego?-Pregunto Aang.

-Será una ocasión memorable Avatar.-Luego Zuko sonrió.-Si tus ojos ven a algún lugar que no sean los ojos de Mai en el vestido negro con rojo que estará usando tendremos un Agni Kai en ese mismo lugar y en ese preciso momento.-Los dos jóvenes rieron.


	2. Chapter 2 Un último pecado

-1La guerra se termino, ya no hay pretextos o excusas para estar juntos.

Aang ya no esta, la esperanza se fue con el.

El hermano de ella tampoco y sin esos dos lo divertido se ha escapado muy lejos de aquí.

Mai tambien ha desaparecido y el amor se fue con ella.

Perdimos demasiadas cosas en esta maldita guerra.

Ella estaba a mi lado cuando ejecutaron a Azula

Sonriendo pero con sus ojos envueltos en lagrimas.

Me maldije por dejarla ver ese espectaculo, esa carga que era solo mia para llevar

Entonces fue cuando comenzo.

Justo cuando nos fuimos de esa plaza con olor a carne quemada.

Y dejamos que nuestras energias y nuestro dolor se consumieran juntos

Pero a veces creo que en verdad nunca estuvimos juntos

Que solo estabamos curandonos mutuamente en nuestro extraño y patetico modo.

Aun asi su sonrisa fue lo único agradable que vi por varios días

Aun así ella era lo único diciendome que aun estaba entre los vivos.

Dejo la Nación de fuego en la mañana.

Y desde entonces no he podido dormir.

Ty Lee será una buena esposa, una buena compañera para mi, voy a cuidar de ella.

Y tratare de que olvide los horrores del corto pero terrible reinado de Azula.

Todos esos horrores ahora pintados en su rostro de pequeñas cicatrices.

La vi fuera de mi cuarto hoy lista para hacer cualquier cosa que le ordenara

Yo solo le ordeno que duerma y que sueñe en paz.

Extrañare a esa infeliz maestra agua.

Voy a extrañar nuestros viajes con el Avatar

Y voy a extrañar el exilio

En esos dias en que no tenía una corona sobre mi cabeza.

Soy el Señor de Fuego Zuko

Y mantendre todas las promesas que hice al Avatar mientras moría salvando mi vida.

Soy el señor de Fuego Zuko

No amo a ninguna campesina de la tribu agua

Nunca traicione a mi tio

Soy el señor de Fuego Zuko

Esta es la única manera de que esta historia termine.


	3. Chapter 3 Una última visita

NOTA: ESTE ES EL CAPITULO QUE PROMETI PARA ESTOS DÍAS, LO INCLUI EN MI SECCIÓN DE HISTORIAS AUTOCONTENIDAS DE DESPEDIDA. SIGO EN MI ONDA DE ESCRIBIR SOBRE TY LEE ASÍ QUE SE ME OCURRIO QUE PODRÍA BASAR ALGO EN LA PEQUEÑA DOSIS DE INFO QUE TENGO SOBRE EL POST SERIES Y CLARO LA TEORIA DE CUYO BARCO NO ME BAJARE COMO LOS ZUTARIANS NO BAJARAN DE LA SUYA. TY LEE IS THE LAST AIRBENDER!!. AGRADEZCO EL APOYO DE AILINIEL A MI TRABAJO EN GENERAL, ESPERO QUE ESTE FUNCIONE! ORIGINALMENTE SERÍA UN TY LUKO PERO POR AHORA ES UN TY ZULA DEBIDO A UN ERROR DE CALCULO, CREI QUE LA VISITA CON AZULA NO TOMARIA MUCHO, PERO ME GUSTA COMO HA TERMINADO, TERMINARE SUS DESPEDIDAS CUANDO Y SI RECIBO MUCHOS REVIEWS.

Primero me quedo mirando un rato el hogar de mis padres, me han recibido con brazos abiertos debido al poder que Mai y Zuko ahora tienen, pero no estoy segura de que les agrade lo que han visto de mi. Y aun no han visto todo, cuando abandono el lugar me preparo y me acomodo en los atuendos que usaré de ahora en adelante, renunciando a mi estirpe y nobleza de la Nación de Fuego. No me parece una gran perdida. Todo esta empacado para cuando amanece y se que es el momento de las despedidas.

La primera es una despedida sin palabras, Mai me consiguió el pase a la prisión pero no estaba feliz de darmelo, es algo que tengo que hacer. La celda esta en un lugar recondito donde no llega el sol, se siente un frió de estar alrededor, es una especie de congelador aunque mas amplio y a menos temperatura. Ese traje negro y sucio me provoca dolor, allí donde una vez estuvieron las ropas mas elegantes en la mejor posición. Sus brazos atrapados a su torso, el pase incluía una llave, hay tres guardias tras de mi, y el mismo tio de Zuko ha venido, así de peligrosa la consideran.

Yo me adelanto a donde ella esta, saco el pequeño cepillo que he traído conmigo, ella no me mira, y si lo hace ya no parece que me mire. Primero intenta forzarse lejos del peine, pero luego se muestra dócil, esto me entristece aun mas, su voluntad se ha escapado y con su voluntad creo ella misma.

Su cabello no es tan fácil ya de peinar, lleno de polvo y suciedad pero me esfuerzo realmente esperando hacer el trabajo adecuado.

No quiero decirle ninguna palabra, ninguna serviría ahora, y veo en su silencio los destellos de quien una vez orgullosamente fue.

Coloco una pequeña corona de madera en su cabello, y la arreglo con el mismo estilo que uso en la playa, parece que fue en otra era del mundo.

Tengo una necesidad de abrazar a ese ser despreciable frente a mi. Esta chica culpable de todos los males del mundo, desvaneciéndose en una extrema delgadez. Temo, quizá se en el fondo de mi corazón que no volvere a verla.

-Cuidate Azula.-Esas son las únicas palabras que puedo articular para ella. Iba a llamarla princesa pero supongo que eso le haría mas daño.

-Princesa.-Es justamente lo que alcanzo a oir casí como un soplido del viento, su voz capaz de comandar a los dioses se ha apagado. Eso me hace romper esa breve distancia, emocional y fisica entre nuestro abrazo, nuestro último abrazo. Camino lentamente fuera de la celda, y cuando la van a cerrar hago al guardia de lado, no se porque siento que esto es necesario pero igual lo hago, muevo mis manos ampliamente formando un circulo y empujo el aire en el pasillo contra la puerta, solo para ver su mirada, completamente cambiada, sus ojos ya no se ven perdidos, es mi Azula una vez mas.


	4. Chapter 4 Una última promesa

Dicen que no puedo entender de lo que hablo, y que es solo un capricho de niña pequeña, la verdad es que tengo siete años y en verdad soy pequeña para fijarme en el chico que parte hoy de nuevo a la guerra. Mis hermanas me han dicho que ellas tendrían mayor oportunidad que yo, que ellas ya saben de modales. Y que entienden mas sobre el amor que yo, me han llamado tonta, y me han dicho fenomeno de circo desde el día en que llegue de la academia y pude hacer un salto triple hacia atrás.

Y yo apenas y puedo mirar la pequeña caravana del tio de Azula partir, la gente me obstruye y solo por un momento puedo mirar que al frente va el teniente Lu Ten, el hijo único y heredero a señor de Fuego. Yo se que si me esfuerzo mucho algún día podre ser su esposa, los señores de fuego siempre toman esposas mas jovenes, son mis hermanas las que se equivocan. Ademas si hay algo en lo que yo y ellas no nos parecemos es en los ojos, mis ojos son diferentes, son mas bonitos, me lo ha dicho el abuelo antes de morir. Me ha dicho que ya nadie en el mundo tiene ojos como los mios, pero no he entendido que quería decir, pero ese es mi secreto. Cuando Lu Ten y Iroh pasan para despedirse de la familia real (Y de nosotros que estamos de invitados con ellos) puedo mirar al general, mi maestro de Yoga. Uno de los pocos militares que no me asustan, tiene 20 años, se despide larga y calidamente de Zuko y a Azula solo le da una reverencia ceremonial… Mis hermanas tienen razón yo no entiendo mucho de modales.

Bajo mi mirada, mis ojos quizá son como dice mi madre una maldición que me hace desigual y me quita el valor y al juego de siete hermanas (Oi una vez a mi papa decir que nos casariamos todas con un mismo hombre…no entiendo como o porque) Siento una mano enorme en mi barbilla levantando mi cabeza.

-Bueno Ty Lee, espero que continues tus flexiones y los estudios de los diagramas de energía en el cuerpo, cuando vuelva y seas mayor te enseñare mas tecnicas de combate.-Su voz tiene el toque gentil como el de su padre, salvo que es mas sería y no parece tocada por los años. Me ha llamado por mi nombre, no por mi lugar entre mis hermanas. Ty Lee, quiero escuchar ese nombre todo el tiempo.

-Si situ Lu Ten.-Le digo tratando de recordar como ser educada, el sonrie me hace un pequeño saludo con la mano y se retira. Nos quedamos allí un rato algunas de mis hermanas se quedan adormiladas por la inactividad, yo me quedo mirando al mar.

Azula me llama y tengo que perderme los últimos momentos de la armada antes de perderse en el horizonte.

Triple salto para atrás, flexiones, puntos de concentración de energía en el cuerpo, te prometo Lu Ten que cuando vuelvas seré una rival admirable y una doncella hermosa, y no querrás fijarte en ninguna otra niña para que te cocine y te acompañe a las batallas.

-Lo prometo.-Se salen las palabras de mi boca.

-Prometes ser mi amiga por siempre, no importa que sea la segunda hija de un segundo hijo? Gracias! En verdad eres buena Trois.-Eso me dice la princesa y siento que he cometido un error.

.Esta bien Princesa Azula, pero mi nombre es Ty Lee, el futuro señor lo sabe y me ha dicho que lo use.

Azula se enfada un poco, pero lo repite. Tiene mi edad y hay algu oscuro en ella aunque es algo insegura, salvo con su hermano, ante el adquiere un control extraño, ese control temo se pueda extender a nosotras o a otros, no se hay algo extraño en Azula, es como escribir Lu Ten al reves.

NOTAS: Lo se este fic esta muy raro pero quería hacer mi contribución al mes de Lu Ten en la comunidad de la fuente de las lamparas. Aquí esta Ailiniel espero que les parezca leible…


	5. Chapter 5 Una última confesión

NOTA: HAY UN PAR DE ADVERTENCIAS SOBRE ESTA DESPEDIDA, PRIMERO AL IGUAL QUE LAS ANTERIORES NO INCLUYE CASI UNA PERSONIFICACIÓN DE LOS PROTAGONISTAS, SEGUNDO, ESTA ESCRITO A MANERA DE ENSAYO DE ESTILO EN PEQUEÑAS FRASES NO EN MIS CLASICOS PARRAFOS ETERNOS, PUEDE QUE NO FUNCIONE LIRICAMENTE, TERCERO Y ESTO ES IMPORTANTE ESTA DESPEDIDA ES RATED M, VERAN TRATO DE NO METERME MUCHO EN LAS ONDAS M SALVO CON LA SANGRE EN LAS BATALLAS PERO ASÍ HA EVOLUCIONADO COMO EL TY ZULA Y DADO QUE ESTAS FIC SON EXPERIMENTOS DE EVOLUCION DE TRAMA NO LAS HE LIMITADO, RESPETO A LOS PERSONAJES Y TODO PERO ASI HA FLUIDO EL FIC VALE, ASI QUE SI NO LES VA (QUE TAMPOCO ES ACA ALGO EXPLICITO NI NADA) PUES EL AVISO ESTA.

--

Siempre he odiado la gran ciudad llena de reglas y con enormes murallas que forman una anomalía en mi visión.

Siempre he odiado perder, muy pocas veces me ha ocurrido es cierto, pero siempre he odiado perder y siempre he hallado la manera de forzar la victoria, con mi último aliento o mi último movimiento.

Nunca he compadecido a los enemigos que tienen un castigo justo.

Mis pasos gustan de llevarme a lugares que desconozco y que seguramente son de lo mas hermosos del mundo.

En el agua me siento como flotando en el viento, es aterrador pero divertido.

Mis amigos se han ido por otros caminos y yo he preferido encontrar aquí a mis padres.

Mis amigos me han dejado sola, es que simplemente ellos no se dan cuenta.

Hay una chica sentada del otro lado de la fuerte, en sus manos hay un pequeño trozo de papel, no puedo imaginar que dira.

Un Dai Li amablemente me pide que deje de flotar en la fuente que salga y vaya a un lugar a secarme.

No me doy la voluntad ni el tiempo de argumentar y me muevo lentamente lejos del agua que flota, lejos de esa pequeña fuente.

Me dirijo a una polvosa tienda de té. No parece ser la mas frecuentada. El olor del té apenas y lo percibo.

Me siento en un lugar lleno de vidas que no son la mía, de imágenes que me buscan y ante las cuales no puedo abrir la puerta.

Juro que he visto algo y muy bien.

Ese tipo de cosas que uno no quiere ver y que se quedan grabados de alguna manera en la mente.

Fue poco después de la victoria final, estaba emocionada porque el había hecho un importante sacrificio por mi, y creí, tontamente creí que podía ser que finalmente si me eligiera a mi. No perdí tiempo y en cuanto acabaron las obligaciones de la victoria salí de mi cuarto en el Palacio real, le pedí a mi buen amigo amante del té consejos para decir lo que tenía que decir.

Encontramos que las palabras adecuadas ya estaban en mi boca, y la fuerza necesaria en mis pies.

Los pasos y las distancias jamás me parecieron mas largas o mas cortas.

Cuando eres ciega los momento se graban en ti de diferente manera: Ya sea por el ardua textura de la lengua de un tejón-topo frente a ti, la ausencia del peso de un niño en la arena de pelea…

Unos suaves y constantes sonidos provenientes de una voz conocida, un extraño aroma a cansancio, el palpitar de dos corazones entrando fuertemente en mis oidos, y la extraña sensación de confundir dos seres diferentes en uno solo debido a su cercania.

Y ese extraño ruido con la voz, entre una sonrisa y llanto vuelve un poco de agua a mis ojos.

Y la tierra llama a mis rodillas.

Y mis ojos a mis manos.

La pared mas cercana pide que mi espalda la encuentre, y mis gemidos de llanto buscan al silencio.

Y sigo escuchando, el ritmo de los corazones y el de los cuerpos y a los dos casí gritando, es tan armonico que me duele.

Siempre he odiado perder y al arrastrarme lejos del lugar me siento como nunca me he sentido

…

Un escuadrón parte al día siguiente y yo fuertemente fingo las cosas aunque creo que el Tío de Zuko se da cuenta que miento y solo el.

Mi maldita suerte quiere que los dos vayan conmigo en el escuadron al Reino Tierra aquel día.

Y que el no note como tengo un poco de sangre en mis brazos y mi frente.

-Adios Toph…!-Y no puedo escuchar todo lo que dice después e inclino la cabeza. Y lo abrazó aunque se siente mas rasposo que las lenguas de los tejones-topo.

Y a ella, cuando la tengo cerca y siento el latido de su corazón todo se vuelve negro para mi y las marcas de aquella noche vuelven para mi.

No me doy cuenta de cuando desaparecen mas allá de los muros.

No se en que momento realmente dije Adios.

No se en que momento realmente perdí.


	6. Chapter 6 Un último momento

Sus ojos azules eran el todo el mar alrededor de mi, ahogandome, atrapandome, pero a fin de cuentas salvandome.

Y su voz era como el frío aire de las mañanas, capaz de quitar el sueño de un cuerpo recién levantado.

Su cuerpo eran las suaves olas de nuestros tranquilos mares, tan lejanos de las grandes olas, pero a veces cuando un pedazo de hielo se desprendía o el barco adecuado las provocaba eran olas salvajes, de frenéticos movimientos, de inesperadas reacciones.

Su habilidad con el agua era lo único que igualaba su enorme corazón.

Y la primera vez que me beso su calor fue mas intenso que el sol.

Ella era todo en lo que podía pensar y por un tiempo fue reciproco, y tuvimos un poco de paz, entendí el sufrir de Kuruk y el porque de la resignación de Rokku. Fuimos al Polo sur y luego dejamos morir a mi raza, porque conocedores de la identidad de la única maestra aire sobreviviente no pudimos forzarnos a estar con ella solo por deber.

Y ella lo tomo bien. Y fue mi alumna a pesar de ser poco mayor que yo, y Katara Princesa de la Tribu agua del Sur miraba los entrenamientos con cierta melancolía. Un par de días después nos encaminamos al Templo del Sur, mi casa.

Y allí los tres nos divertimos volando en planeadores, regalos de Teo el Señor del Templo del Norte.

Y allí cayo la desgracia sobre nosotros.

Azula, siempre fue Azula.

Katara tuvo que detenerla, tuvo que salvar a Ty Lee, al final, verdaderamente llena de culpa de que los Maestros Aire desaparecieran por su culpa.

Katara salvo a un maestro Aire con su vida es cierto, pero mato a otro.

Y a un Avatar por si fuera poco, que camina y camina, y por alguna razón cedí a mi alumna, El cuerpo de Ty Lee era el viento en las montañas que ha pasado por el centro del mundo. La voz de ella era del aroma de las islas tropicales con un toque de tormenta en ella, sus ojos grises eran la tristeza y alegría de nuestro pueblo, y su boca eran las manos y los movimientos de todos los maestros del Aire antes que nosotros.

Un pueblo renaciente quiza… Los hijos de las hermanas de Ty Lee vienen con el pasar de los años, capaces de poco poder de Aire es cierto, pero ya es algo, luego oímos las noticias del Templo del Norte. Y cuando veo que del Aire el último maestro no soy me siento bajo la estatua de Gyatso, me he envejecido muy pronto, Ty Lee aun conserva su juventud en espíritu.

Un pueblo por una doncella, un pueblo por una princesa de otra región. Un pueblo por su fundador.

Me siento cansado, extraño el mar.

Extraño mucho el mar, que trate de tomar en mis manos, todo en mis manos y falle por intentar.

He vivido tanto como Kioshi aunque mucho de ese tiempo atrapado en el mar, 8 años mas de cien años. 8 naños que pesan sobre mi tanto como mis errores de infancia.

Sus ojos azules de nuevo ante mi, solo un segundo. Sosteniendome, ojos azules, pero no son ya sus ojos azules.


	7. Chapter 7 Ultima declaración de intento

Hay dos sillas vacías en la cámara de mando del dirigible.

Hay dos llamaradas dentro de la camara de mando del dirigible. Y yo estoy al centro, rodeada de las llamas azules y rojizas consumiendo esa madera vieja. Pero no consumen a sus ocupantes. Aun no.

Siento una semilla en mi boca, una anomalía, nada mas que una molestia temporal, un sentimiento conocido. El exilio es un castigo benévolo. Pero yo soy bondadosa. Yo soy bondadosa madre, no soy el monstruo que creías que era.

Yo soy noble, pues les permito vivir a esas traidoras. No las someto a mi fuego; pude hacerlo. Es que no soy el monstruo que crees que soy.

Este es un lugar maldito, apesta a la derrota de mi hermano, a la traición de Iroh, a la frialdad y maniqueos de mi padre, sobretodo apesta a ti. Nadie tiene que vivir aquí, nadie sino yo.

Todos y cada uno se van. Se van porque solo a mi me corresponden estos oscuros pasillos llenos de mis lagrimas hacia adentro.

No es fácil ser la mala del cuento de Zuzu madre, pero yo soy la mala del cuento. Tu decidiste que lo fuera, y no te decepcionare, es sencillo cuando no decepcionar a uno lleva a no decepcionar al otro.

Deja de esconderte en los espejos y las pinturas. Siempre te lo pido. Nunca me haces caso, tu eres la verdadera villana de la historia. Tu permitiste los asesinatos. Todo en nombre de tu amor por Zuko. Bien sabías que había soluciones. Si las había. Pero tu no quisiste verlas.

La decisión correcta madre…Deja de decirme que me amas!

Me veo justo como tu con este peinado! No quiero verme como tu, no quiero ser la villana en este cuento! No quiero este cabello.

Mi corona será distinta a la tuya.

Zuzu esta aquí madre. Viene a acabar su viaje, y a vencer a su villana. Viene por mi madre. Solo podías salvar a uno de nosotros.

Y la decisión nunca fue dificil.

Un salto me lleva frente a el. Los movimientos fluyen en mi, acaso me descubro sonriendo, todo momento desde aquella noche madre querida, todo nos llevaba a este momento.

Aunque hay algo que no había visto en mis sueños aquella noche. En mis sueños era Mai quien acompañaba a Zuko, Oh si Princesa Ursa! Yo sabía que esa apretada me traicionaría, la uní a mi equipo solo para que mi sueño ocurriera. Yo debía dispararle. Debía dispararle y Zuko me mataría después para que tu hermoso cuento de hadas terminara como lo esperabas.

Esa chica cambia todo verdad? O acaso no lo cambia del todo?

Movimientos rápidos. Dioses venidos a la tierra, una pelea digna de un canto si queda alguien digno de cantarlos.

Del Principe exiliado y la malvada Reina. De la Perversa Princesa del Palacio. Me gusta ese titulo.

Deslizándome sobre nuestro campo de juegos. Te siento en Zuko. El es todo lo que queda de ti. Acaso puedo desvanecerte por ese medio?

El color azul es muy hermoso cuando no esta sumergido en los mares. Es hermoso cuando envuelve mis puños, cuando flota mas allá de mis pies.

Pero sus llamas rojas no cederán. Apenas hace unos meses no podía tocarme con un solo ataque en la Nave bandera de la flota. Y ahora sus llamas y las mías consumen el ala derecha del Palacio.

Miserables! Miserable Exiliado! Miserable Acróbata Alegre! Patética Noble Apática! Estupida Bruja Buena del Sur (O acaso será del Norte?)!

Bruja del sur, es entonces cuando la recuerdo y lanzo el mas brillantes de mis ataques a ella, y es cuando Zuko se cruza en el camino.

NO SE SUPONE QUE ESE FUERA EL FINAL!

El no vería mi movimiento. El no podía. No debería estar en el piso.

La infeliz no debería correr a atacarme.

CURALO IDIOTA! AUN TIENE QUE MATARME!

Soy suya para que lo haga.

Voy a acabar contigo.

Voy a acabar contigo. Así no debía ocurrir! No era tu sueño este madre!

Como vas a amarme si he fallado en jugar el papel que querías que jugara?

No veo mis movimientos. Solo espero que alguno la alcance.

No siento el agua congelándose, solo mi derrota total.

Tu derrota Zuko, no debiste traerla.

Nos ha quitado nuestros papeles, nuestro grandioso finale, ha hecho nuestros crescendos meros actos sin sentido.

Yo que nunca me negué a ser la mala del cuento, Porque nunca debes cuidarte de los villanos, sino de los que creen que están haciendo bien, esos son los villanos. Esta bruja Zuko es nuestro enemigo! Esta bruja te llevo a mi en Ba Sing Sei que no ves? Todo lo ha hecho con esa cara dulce. Ha sido tan sencillo.

Que importa que te este curando ahora? Que hayas desviado parte de mi ataque y por eso no estés muerto? No ves que ya nos ha quitado todo.

Verdad madre? Dile a mi hermano que no es sencillo ser la villana del cuento.

Lose esta Azula esta muy OOC pero si pueden ver esto no es un homenaje a Avatar sino a Wicked en mis intentos desesperados de redimir el final (En cuanto a Zuko al menos, en general ha sido politicamente correcto)


	8. Chapter 8 Ultimo primer beso dedicado

Este MaiLee va dedicado a mizuhi. Creo que as of right now he shippeado a Ty Lee con cada personaje con quien tuvo un contacto real en la serie salvo Sokka y Suki, pero hay tiempo para eso en el futuro. Se agradecen comentarios criticas y amenazas de muerte! Además es una continuación de capitulo anterior sobre las despedidas de Ty Lee.

El camino se volvía oscuro en cuanto se alejaba de las tinieblas alrededor de la princesa. Ty Lee estaba convencida de cual sería su camino. Yo la esperaba afuera de la prisión para la larga caminata hasta los muelles.

Cuando la vi, con su traje verde reluciente, ese traje que se acababa de colocar,(No lo había usado para la entrevista con Azula. No se atrevería) no puedo dejar pasar la ironía Ty Lee; quien huyo de casa para no ser parte de un juego de té. Solo que no del juego de té que siempre estuvo predestinada a formar.

Y por eso su sonrisa le pesa a mi propia tranquilidad. Porque se que se esta poniendo un castigo particularmente alto por algo de lo que no es responsable.

Despachamos a los escoltas apenas hemos salido de los círculos de la prisión. La luz de la luna no revela las lagrimas en su rostro aun no maquillado, y nadie podría mirar los arrebatos internos en ella. Nadie salvo yo. Por eso estoy aquí perdiéndome de las maravillas de la octava noche de celebración por el fin de la guerra, Zuko no se sentirá extraño entre los otros, yo aun no acabo de adaptarme.

-Ty Lee; te das cuenta de lo que representa unirse a ese grupo cierto?-No quiero dejarla ir sin que observe las cosas que yo he notado, pero tampoco soy muy buena diciendo las cosas.

-Claro!-Contesta, una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.-Es una oportunidad de conocer el sur del Reino tierra, nunca estuve tan lejos.

-A eso no me refería.-Le contesto. Tengo que ser dura, solo así la otra Ty Lee aparece; la que me salvo en la roca, la de la Isla Ember.

-Tu quieres decir que me volveré parte de un set si me uno a ese grupo.-Contesta con una voz carente de su usual alegría.-Acaso creíste que no lo note?-Su voz tiene un deje de sarcasmo.

-Creí que te importaría reflexionar un poco sobre dicha decisión.-Mis palabras intentan tomar un tono; una intención, es difícil pero ella lo merece, merece eso y mas.

Llegamos a una orilla el mar se ve oscuro frente a nosotras, a lo lejos una tormenta se cierne sobre las islas mas orientales de nuestra nación.

-No estaré allí para siempre Mai.-El propio tono de su voz me dice que esta mintiendo.

-No quieres estar aquí tampoco cierto?-Descubro un natural deje de tristeza en mi voz.

Ella parece entender que le pido que se quede. Pero también parece muy decidida a irse.

-En un tiempo, cuando haya cumplido mi servicio, cuando les haya enseñado a ser parte de un set y al mismo tiempo moverse cada una a su manera; cuando haya hecho por ellas lo que no pude hacer por mis hermanas. En unos años volveré.-al decir esto una sonrisa ilumina su rostro.

Pero yo se mejor que eso, una hija de políticos tiene que aprender a ver hacia delante, no es un don que no le sirva a una Firelady tampoco. La líder de las guerreras se ira de la isla con el hermano de la maestra agua, eventualmente fundaran una rama de la organización. Ty Lee será nominada líder, la otrora enemiga se convertirá en la que las guié. Y con ella se convertirán en un equipo poderoso, alcanzaran renombre, algún maestro tierra pedirá su mano en matrimonio. Ty Lee estará encantada de recibir tanta atención. Será parte de un set, pero ella vera algo único en cada una de ellas, eso en lo que su madre falló miserablemente. Ty Lee será feliz. Pero no nos volveremos a ver mas que en una o dos ceremonias de Estado. A ella le encantaran nuestros encuentros, a mi se me harán amargos.

Su sonrisa aun esta allí. Siempre espere que viviera en la misma casa que yo, De niña me hacía a la idea de que sería mi dama de compañía, aun cuando supe lo que una dama de compañía realmente representaba para un Señor de Fuego no me moleste. Ahora veo esa idea desvanecerse.

Escuche que un beso en los labios es la peor prohibición entre dos chicas, pero para esta despedida me parece apropiado.

Ty Lee se sorprende un poco, pero nunca fue quien no se dejara llevar por el momento.

-Te voy a extrañar Ty Lee.-Es lo único que puedo decir, es lo único que quiero decir.

Ella permanece en silencio y me devuelve el beso. Es muy distinto a los de Zuko, a su manera también es muy similar. Un beso entre la oscuridad.

No se si volveremos a hallarnos en esta vida. Pero me gusta creer que hay amistades tan fuertes que trascienden esos parámetros.

Realmente creo que he tenido la oportunidad de cambiar para mejorar. Pero no podría decirte … Solo que cualquier oportunidad de cambio empezó por ti.

-No olvides enviar un halcón mensajero de vez en cuando.-Me dice con esa dulce voz apenas alejada de mi rostro.

-No lo olvidare.-Pasamos a un segundo beso. Queda poco tiempo. Pronto se ira. Esto habrá terminado.-No te despediste de Zuko.-Le digo intentando cambiar el tema.

-En realidad si, pero lo hice justo como el lo hubiera hecho.-Entiendo que le hizo una carta y las dos nos reímos a carcajadas. Nadie mas me hace reír así.


	9. Chapter 9 Ultima perdida de guerra

nota: Aqui e sta un ligero au del final. Poco antes de que me sumerja enteramente en el aire. Espero les agrade.

Nunca nadie imagino que esta fuera la primera de nuestras despedidas. Nadie jamás lo consintió, yo llegue a considerar que Aang se perdiera en la batalla, llegué a temer por mi hermana o Suki, el mismo Zuko se enfrentaba a una enemiga tan poderosa que no parecía imposible que le sacara ventaja. Le dije eso a Katara con lagrimas en los ojos la primera vez que la vi después del cometa.

-Era suya sino hubiera sido por mi culpa.-Contesto con la misma tristeza que yo tenía en mi voz, pero no con la misma impotencia.

_El fuerte viento caliente lo hacia parecer el infierno, y en verdad probaría serlo. _

_Nos deslizamos por el globo hasta parar en una de las plataformas desde las cuales los Maestros Fuego atacarían. _

_La sostuve sobre el inmenso mar y escuche mi brazo crujir cuando su peso recayó completamente en el. _

_Escuche su respiración agitada mientras un temor invadía su cuerpo, entendí que no podía ver a través de mi. Comprendí que estaba ciega ante la altura en la que estaba. Y muy tarde entendí que estaba escuchando a los soldados en las plataformas vecinas que venían a por nosotros. _

_Que tanto me toma comprender que no me esta enterrando las uñas en un intento desesperado de sobrevivir sino desesperadamente tratando de que la deje ir._

_Es curioso como no siento cuando los soldados me apuntalan con lanzas y posición es de fuego control. Estoy sintiendo su pequeña mano en la mía mientras me devuelve un regalo,_

_-Gracias Sokka quería que supieras…-Su voz tan firme como siempre se me pierde entre los gritos de los maestros fuego. Se balancea un poco y siento como se pierde de mi mano. El metal de la plataforma se dobla arrojando a los dos maestros fuego al mar y cuando volteó a ver es solo su pequeño cuerpo acercándose a las rocas de la playa lo que me preocupa._

_La explosión de uno de los globos de guerra se queda resonando en mi cabeza como un largo lamento. Son los brazos de Suki los que me hacen notar que la explosión se ha perdido en mis gritos._

_Su boca moviéndose, su voz apagada entre los ruidos de la batalla, justo como la de Toph. Se lo que me dijo, aunque no pude escucharlo._

Suki y yo no tenemos tiempo de lamentar a La Bandida Ciega. Seguimos corriendo todo el tiempo, llegamos donde Aang lo vemos detenerse. El no asesina al Señor de Fuego. Pero Suki y yo no somos tan bondadosos.

Toda la sangre en nuestras manos no logra lavar la de Toph. Mi espada negra permanece manchada no importa cuanto la haya limpiado.

A Toph la lloraron las cuatro naciones. Bumi de Omashu y Iroh de la Nación de Fuego le dedicaron un par de cantos.

-Cuida de ella mi pequeño Lu Ten.-Escuche decir al tio de Zuko en los funerales.

Katara y Suki prepararon el cuerpo pequeño de Toph. Aang estaba deshecho. Se sintió culpable de haberla alejado de casa. Sus padres se sintieron enfadados con Aang es cierto, y con ellos mismos.

Yo jamás mire su rostro de nuevo.

No me acerque al féretro hasta que Bumi lo hubo puesto bajo tierra en el centro mismo de la Nación de Fuego, para que representara lo que perdimos para pasar a esta nueva era.

Los consejeros de Zuko habían programado la ejecución de la Princesa para esa tarde. Allí sobre la tumba de Toph iban a ejecutar a la princesa como otro de los símbolos de cambio.

Zuko no se opuso, aunque no puedo sospechar las causas verdaderas y sombrías en esos actos. Creo que es la manera de que los generales no armen una revuelta civil. Yo me opongo de cualquier manera. Y protejo a la Princesa con esa espada manchada por siempre. No estoy seguro de porque lo hago. Esa maldita lo merece. Pero no en el suelo en que esta Toph. La levanto y la llevo de vuelta a su celda. Ya no dice nada, solo se rie. Siempre se rie. Su risa y mi llanto me parecen todo lo que nos quedo de esta guerra. Y en esos oscuros pasillos de prisión me hacen dudar sobre quien gano esta guerra al final.


	10. Chapter 10 La última carta

Esta carta esta vagamente basada en los suceso ocurridos en mi fic en ingles memories.

Querido Sokka:

Sabes que soy muy mala escribiendo cartas verdad? Pero esta es una que no puedo permitirme retrasar. Después de todo lo que pasamos muchos podrán haberle perdido el miedo a la derrota. Pero para mi ese sentimiento permanece.

Ella me venció una vez y creí que moriría. Algo dentro de mi me dijo que algún día vendran a terminar su trabajo, ella o alguien en su nombre. Espero que hayan pasado años y una vida feliz a tu lado, espero que quede un hijo tuyo para acompañarte cuando ocurra. Sabes. Si tan solo vivo un par de meses mas puede que así sea.

El tiempo dirá Sokka.

Quería expresar mi gratitud por todas esas cosas que has hecho por mi.

Aunque la mayoria de las veces no te das cuenta.

Quería decirte lo importante que eres para mi.

Lo mucho que espero tu regreso de la tribu del sur para que nos comprometamos.

Es hora de irme, esta noche Ty Lee y yo tenemos patrulla, tu amigo Haru trajo extrañas noticias. Ya las sabras a estas alturas.

Espero verte pronto Sokka, espero que todos estos pensamientos sombrios no sean mas que una tonteria de esas que provocan mi humor y la Luna…Pero tiene tres meses que…olvidalo querido. Nos vemos en unos días.

Sinceramente tuya…Esperandote Suki.

Suki arrugo la carta y la tiro al piso, no se la enviaría a Sokka antes de que llegara. Tampoco la guardaría hasta que los detalles mencionados en la carta fueran manchas borrosas de memoria.

La dejo en el piso mientras tomo sus abanicos y salió a alcanzar a la alegre acrobata.

El atardecer en Kyoshi era hermoso.


	11. Chapter 11 Finalmente no destinados

NOTA OK LA PRIMERA VEZ ESTO ERA ILEGIBLE ASI QUE PONDRE ALGUNAS CURSIVAS PARA FACILITAR LAS COSAS. AL FINAL DEL TEXTO LAS INDICACIONES DE QUE SIGNIFICA CADA INDICACION.

_Ella_ llora por las noches esperando el sol por la mañana.

_El_ se siente extraño mirando la Luna y el mar en su Palacio de verano.

-Lo decidí asi.

-Es mejor así.

El cariño que _ella_ sentía por el se marchita por estar a su lado de la manera errónea.

El amor que _el_ siente por ella se intensifica ante la frustración y el estrés sobre sus hombros.

_Ella_ odia la noche, le ha dado por estar de viaje, por fingir jaquecas, por esforzar fingir todo. Se ha vuelto una sucia mentirosa.

Pero _el_ apenas y ve sombras de ella en el cuerpo de su esposa. Casí _la_ ha olvidado; pero no del todo.

Era su compromiso y su lugar en el mundo.

Era su lugar en el mundo, ese compromiso.

Entonces porque su lugar en el mundo eliminara a una raza?

Jamás se cuestiono sobre ello.

Los hijos de **aquella otra chica** le parecen tan a mitades como el suyo propio.

La rutina queriéndose imponer es uno mas de sus desafíos.

**Ella** debía estar con el mas allá de lo que el quisiera, mas allá de lo que aparentaran o parecieran. Por eso no le importo provocarlos, **ella** era sencilla de provocar, el se rehusaba.

Solo una mujer en su lecho. Solo una mujer en su mente. Solo una mujer en su corazón. Pero muchas sombras en los tres sitios.

_Ella_ deseaba ser **ella**. Y estaba tan perdida que estas palabras no podrían ser de otra manera. Penso que era el castigo justo por arrebatar el honor de un rey.

Sin honor _el_ podía amar por siempre a su esposa y sin embargo no amarla del todo.

Jamás debió haber ido.

Jamás debió haber aceptado, le quedo en la mente la idea de que era débil y maleable. Si para bien o para mal eso no importaba. No en el aspecto personal.

Era sencillo no llorar, todas las lagrimas se perdían en fino vapor. Había envejecido pronto. Su belleza se había marchitado no importa lo que su cónyuge dijera.

_El_ no la merecía, no a su esposa, no a **su** amante y certeramente no a si mismo.

Deseaba ser **la otra chica**. Deseaba ser concubina de aquel hombre extraño. Era imposible y ya.

Todo le pertenecía a su hermana. Pues _el_ nunca sabría la solución y la respuesta definitiva.

Nada le pertenecía a _ella_, pues había ofuscado el final del camino. La historia no había terminado de una u otra forma por su causa. El tercer camino era sencillamente el único posible desenlace erróneo de esa batalla.

ESPERO QUE NO SEA NECESARIO MENCIONAR LOS NOMBRES PERO EN CASO DE DUDA

LO SUBRAYADO SON LOS CENYUGES OFICIALES AANG Y MAI VAYA

LO CURSIVO ZUKO Y KATARA

LAS NEGRITAS TY LEE


	12. Chapter 12 Letras finales

NOTA: Como cada una de las fics de hoy, este tiene un leve Zutara o Katako como yo prefiero llamarlo y es como una comisión jamas pedida pero otorgada de todos modos a Ailiniel (Espero que te guste Elphie)

Zuko encontró la carta muchos días después de la coronación y el festejo en Ba Sing Se. Estaba curiosamente enredado en una dotación de té. Jin había empacado cada uno por ordenes de Iroh y en principio creyó que era una carta de la chica que después de todo estaba enamorada de el.

Luego leyo una pequeña nota con los gramas grandes y esforzados de Jin. (Oye todas podemos hacer nuestra lucha no? Personalmente no creo que dejes a la señorita fría como el cuchillo que lanza… Saludos Lee Te quiere Jin) Y al comparar entendió que Jin solo había ayudado a que alguien mas le entregara un mensaje.

Estimado Señor del Fuego Zuko:

No se porque usar tantos títulos cuando esta no es una carta diplomática, y mas aún cuando podría forzar una guerra…Por eso la has de destruir en cuanto la leas si?

Me encuentro en una encrucijada por tu culpa de nuevo, pero esta vez no te odio por ello, todo lo contrario…

Por mucho tiempo pensé que eras insensible irredimible, pero probaste que estaba equivocada; y no me importa estarlo, porque el mundo quedo en mejores manos gracias a ello.

Te has vuelto fuerte Zuko. Fuerte como pocos gobernantes y por siempre tendre una deuda de vida contigo. Una deuda que no podremos pagar en tres generaciones…En las épocas antiguas yo hubiera quedado a tu servicio…Ojala fuera tan fácil como eso.

Tu estuviste dispuesto a sacrificar tu batalla final, tu verdadero momento de gloria por mi, y yo solo puedo darte estas letras, esta confesión antes de desaparecer en los grandes territorios al sur del Reino Tierra.

Talvez cubrirte de mi amor por lo que me queda de vida sería la única manera de compensar tus esfuerzos por mi.

Pero no puedo hacerlo.

Y ciertamente me duele que así sea.

A veces pienso que en otro mundo…quizá en otra vida…Cada vez que recuerdo la leyenda de Omashu pienso en nosotros. Así es Zuko. Me he enamorado de ti como una tonta niña pequeña.

Pero no somos tontos niños pequeños verdad Principe? (Te me figuras muy viejo con el titulo de Señor de Fuego) Y sabemos que no estabamos destinados. Tu tienes a tu hermosa Dama que estuvo dispuesta a dar su vida por ti…(No te parece curioso que tu estuvieras dispuesto a dar la tuya por mi?) Y yo tengo un deber con el mundo.

Un deber como madre con el mundo.

No te puedo entregar mi amor ya. Solo puedo entregarte este secreto.

Mas allá de la empatia, o del gusto caprichoso, mas allá del sentimiento maternal que me dispone ahora a asuntos que nada tienen que ver con el…Mas allá de eso Zuko solo has existido tu. Ojala algún día. Bajo alguna sombra en alguna visita de Estado me dejes probar tus labios de tonto maestro fuego…Ojala los espíritus me dejen siquiera ese consuelo.

Las letras acababan abruptamente

Sinceramente tuya…Katara de La Tribu Agua del Sur.

Zuko no pudo sino doblar la carta y desobedecer la orden de Katara, confuso se retiro a sus habitaciones gustoso de que Mai hubiera ido con las hermanas de Ty Lee a visitar unas colonias que deseaban permanecer como parte de la Nación de Fuego. Zuko debía alcanzarlas.

Debía hacer muchas cosas.

Quería hacer muchas otras.


	13. Chapter 13: Ultima maldad mezquina

NOTAS: Como en el capitulo anterior y el Capitulo 7 con Azula, y en un claro aprendizaje de las obras de Gregory Maguire, estare doblando el canon para crear una version mas realista, tomando todos esos elementos inconclusos y girando la camara en otras direcciones. Existe ya una version de Katara y Azula, es importante ver que aunque ensamblados logran una armonia tratare de que ninguno refiera directamente a otro y por eso estare considerando si los dos shots de Ty Lee entrarian en estos campos. Tratare de hacer uno de cada personaje. Vamos a ponerle un toque oscuro e intrigante a ese final rosa ummm?

Lo primero que hizo cuando preparaba su viaje al Reino Tierra fue ensamblar a los hombres que le acompañaron en la pequeña nave durante el exilio. A los que habían sobrevivido al ataque del Espíritu del Mar en el Polo Norte…

Le gustaba marchar al frente de sus guardias, y saludar a las personas del pueblo, quien apenas unos meses antes le hubieran delatado por un par de monedas o una posición.

Pero esa era la política y ese era el poder. De pronto no le pareció increíble a Zuko que su Casa hubiera perdido el piso hace cien años, au nque los verdaderos pensamientos de Sozin no estaban escritos ni siquiera en sus diarios…

Zuko siempre se pregunto que puede iniciar una guerra…

En el Reino Tierra se encontraría con el Avatar, quien de nuevo le ofrecería "Curar a su hermana" para que en su locura no se pudiera dañar a ella misma. Y el de nuevo le diría que Azula estaba tranquila siempre y cuando no viera a ninguno de los participantes de la gran guerra…Era una mentira claro, pero Zuko no podía decirle a Aang la verdadera causa por la que no deseaba que Azula fuera extirpada de sus poderes.

Era un capricho suyo…Como Aang mismo encaprichado en no matar al Señor del Fuego, pero así como nadie entendió a Aang nadie lo comprendería a el.

Su única esperanza de volverse la persona completa, el héroe que vió Lee por un momento, el chico que Jin descubrió dentro de el. El novio por el que Mai se había arriesgado; reposaba en el cuerpo de su hermana, en la esperanza de que algún día se levantara de su locura…

Cuando Zuko vio a su hermana revolcarse bajo el cielo rojizo primero sintió pena. Sus llantos parecidos a risas lo enloquecían. No parecía quedar en ella un rastro de la persona que había sido…De pronto esas risas cedieron al llanto, y luego volvió a reir. Pero esta vez era una alegría fría como la que había mostrado durante toda su estancia en el Palacio, Katara no podría haber entendido la diferencia, pero el sí. Los ojos desorbitados de Azula se centraron en el.

-Era este el final correcto Zuzu?-Alcanzo a escuchar entre esos espasmos. Los guardias vinieron por ella solo después de que el cometa hubiera pasado.

-Era este el final adecuado Zuzu? Esas palabras le resonaron en la cabeza en todo momento, y no las había compartido con nadie, Katara no parecía haberlas entendido, o darles importancia pero el sí.

Se había impuesto a su padre el día del Eclipse, pero Zuko creía firmemente que ese era solo el primer paso, lo siguiente era reivindicarse frente a su tío y posteriormente ponerle un alto definitivo a Azula.

En esto último no había sido exitoso.

Era un mero capricho, si al fin su hermana estaba encerrada y la guerra terminada…

Era un mero capricho se decía todo el tiempo, pero no le parecía.

Apenas terminaron las celebraciones y los nombramientos fue a visitar a Azula, Mai no podía entender porque querría hacer eso.

Azula no era ese mar de ira que recordaba contorsionándose bajo un cielo rojo. Se había vuelto una versión sucia y retorcida de lo que fue una vez, manteniéndose en silencio casi todo el tiempo. En cuanto Zuko la miro del otro lado de la celda ella sintió su presencia.

-No te preocupes Zuzu no eres el único aquí que falló si? Parece que al fin tenemos algo en común.-Dijo apenas moviendo su rostro inmerso en la oscuridad de la celda.

Zuko se alejo en seguida…Era como si Azula hubiera recuperado su cordura y sus habilidades, las frases sin sentido que dijo después le parecieron apenas un hábil intento de ocultar su recuperación.

Volvió al día siguiente.

Esta vez solo, y preparado.

Azula se había colgado sobre un tubo en lo alto de su celda y lo veía invertida, ciertamente la prodigio del Control de Fuego se había vuelto algo excentrica…o solo llevaba su engaño al limite.

-En realidad Señor de Fuego Zuko.-Dijo con los tonos mas inquietantes.-He descubierto que me gusta ver el mundo de cabeza…Me permite ver las cosas desde mi propio enfoque…Tu crees que lo que hiciste estuvo bien…yo digo que no estara bien hasta que hayas sido tu el que realmente hizo las cosas…

Azula sin duda se había recuperado. Zuko deseó retarla en ese mismo momento, y ella parecío entender su mirada mucho mejor que antes.

Soltó una carcajada mientras se soltó del tubo y aterrizó hábilmente en el piso.-Pero por supuesto que no me retaras…No ahora al menos, yo te puedo dar lo que quieres Zuzu.-Se acerco peligrosamente a su oido y volvió su voz una especie de suave caricia que preocupo a Zuko entre lo que realmente era, Azula lo estaba seduciendo, seduciendo a hacer su voluntad. Por un momento sin embargo recordó que su honor no dependía de nadie mas y retrocedió.-Oh! Parece que no te agrada la propuesta ummm? No te preocupes Zuzu no necesito que me ayudes a escapar, lo haré por mi cuenta…Entonces podremos terminar el asunto, entre tu y yo. Pero esta vez solo uno sobrevivirá si estas de acuerdo claro!

Las palabras de Azula eran una amenaza en todo sentido.

Y Zuko no encontraba la forma de escapar a ellas.

Ahora rumbo al Reino Tierra Zuko sentía un extraño escalofrío recorriendo su espalda. Sin duda algún día La Princesa aparecería.

Y lo peor de todo es que cuando el pensamiento lo invadía, cuando se trepaba en su mente bajo el albergo de las sombras de su camarote o las esquinas del Palacio…Zuko se sentía en paz y una reconfortante sensación de gusto le envolvía, casí se sentía impaciente.

Aang jamás lo entendería.

Nadie lo haría.

Y Zuko no podría quererlo de otra manera.

Zuko había encontrado un fuerte soporte donde se colgaba un emblema enorme de la Nación. Por las noches Zuko se alzaba con sus poderosos brazos hasta colocar sus piernas en el…Y dejaba que su peso quedara en ellas…Colgado de cabeza, mirando el mundo como nadie mas lo podía ver; sonreía.


	14. Chapter 14: Adios Definitivo

La noche cayo roja sobre las tierras del atardecer. Y el Sol Nació rojo lamentando la perdida del Avatar.

Y Lagrimas de sangre brotaron en la Nación de Fuego en los días que siguieron.

Que luego se perderían en el mar que surgiría después.

El Señor de Fuego Sozin se forzó a no voltear ni una vez.

Rokku se forzó a no mirar en ese rumbo mientras la ceniza y las explosiones le rodeaban.

No quedaba ni la menos sombra de arrepentimiento en los caminos de ambos.

Solo la conciencia y el recuerdo de días en los que la vida era mas sencilla.

Y cada uno había muerto para el otro, durante aquellos últimos segundos, durante ese instante.

Que pareció durar años enteros.

El hubiera se trago las opciones y los arreglos.

El pasado siempre hambriento devoro los buenos momentos.

En tinta vieja y papel quemado quedo cualquier mención de esos hechos.

Por mucho tiempo nadie pudo decidir cual de los dos estaba en lo incorrecto.

Era solo uno de esos argumentos que destruyen los lazos de infancia.

Y a alguno que otro le pareció vano el pretexto para disolver aquella amistad.

Lo cierto, lo único cierto, es que tal asunto le incumbía solo a Sozin y a Rokku. Si uno intentaba usar la posición del otro par sus propositos, o el otro creía que las cosas debían ocurrir en distinto modo…

Por eso nadie comenta de ello.

Lo que sus sucesores arreglen, podra arreglar al mundo, ese tanto es cierto.

Pero que podría hacer acaso por arreglar lo que ellos rompieron en principio? Antes que el mundo y antes que la guerra y el genocidio?

Cuando un ojo no pudo mirar donde el otro ni en viceversa.

Ese es el tipo de asuntos del destino, los que condenan a Avatares a morir entre el fuego.

Los que luego pesan sobre sus descendientes

Porque Oh! Los hijos no pueden redimir los pecados de los padre sino solo verse afectados por estos!

Y les hacen victimas del destino.

Y de la única resolución que jamás debió haber ocurrido.

(Pagina de las memorias del Señor de Fuego Zuko: Tratados sobre la inconclusa relación de hermanos)


	15. Chapter 15: Como recuerda la historia

NOTAS: Esta es la respuesta al Reto no publicado de lamparas de este mes. Sigue el formato del fic anterior.

Yo peleé en la guerra… Para los dos bandos.

Primero conquiste la Gran Capital y luego inhabilite la seguridad de La Roca.

Deje escapar enemigos y traidores.

Hice una jugada arriesgada, Debí haber muerto ese día.

Desaparecer sabiendo que ayude a cambiar definitivamente el Mundo.

Pero no vivir para tener que seguir cambiándolo durante toda mi vida.

Y ciertamente no vivir para ver que el no era tan fuerte como creí.

--

Si un rayo me hubiera alcanzado en ese momento, me hubiera quedado con la idea de un hombre tan fuerte que prefirió llegar a Rey por su propia mano antes que eliminar a su padre sigilosamente…

Si un rayo me hubiera alcanzado en ese momento quizá nunca lo hubiera alcanzado a el…por protegerla a ella.

Cuando solo pudo mirar como yo iba a ser impactada.

--

Las lagrimas llegan a mis ojos cada madrugada, junto con el sol.

Y dos damas de la corte siempre esconden mis ojos con alguna moda excesiva.

--

El Camino que lleva al Reino Tierra se me figura tan largo, no han pasado muchos años, solo muchas discusiones que he preferido evitar, como si todo el Fuego en nuestras Almas se hubiera consumido cuando el Avatar ceso a Azula. Maldito Bastardo! Le pedimos que no lo hiciera.

Zuko es tan débil.

--

Los paseos en el circulo alto me han aburrido, creo recordar porque empezó todo esto.

Creo que se a quien estoy buscando disfrazada como pordiosera.

Creo que la vida en la nobleza le caería mejor a ella que a mi.

O quizá pienso que ella es la única que puede darme una esperanza sobre un Zuko que Azula abatió en esta ciudad, que quizá aun viva dentro de el.

Uno libre de su tio; de su padre, del poder.

--

Inutil…Su tio le arreglo la cita.

El vive a la sombra de otros.

Yo no; yo soy fuerte y orgullosa.

La primera Señora de Fuego que se perderá en la inmensidad del Reino Tierra.

Técnicamente claro, porque su madre nunca fue Señora de Fuego.

Talvez aun puedo hacer eso por mi Nación fortalecerlo.

Quizá es lo único que debí tratar de hacer todo este tiempo.

Pero como siempre ocurre las cosas no se miran a través del crital correcto en el preciso momento.

Perdón Azula.

Perdón Zuko.

Ojala no fueras tan valiente Ty Lee…Ojala no fueras tan cobarde a la vez y hubieras estado aquí para no tener que escribir esto.

Ojala me escucharas…Tu que me mantuviste en este mundo, para luego abandonarme en el.

Notas del Diario de la Dama Mai enviados a la Primera Capitana de División Kyoshi Ty Lee durante el conflicto de las colonias.


	16. Chapter 16: La Guerra de las Colonias

Esta noche el cielo se ilumina rojo. Tres aldeas han mostrado su respeto por el fuego prendiendo en fuego todos y cada uno de los edificios.

Mi avanzada poco puede hacer por combatir el fuego y mantener la posición. El General Haru debería llegar con refuerzos pronto. 10 guerreras de Kyoshi no somos sino un molesto zancudo contra enemigos cuya única falta es no querer el cambio.

Pero lo único constante es el cambio. Mis viajes me lo han mostrado.

Señor de Fuego Zuko. Las noticias sobre Mai me han llegado hace poco tiempo. Un golpe duro. Me he enterado que has enviado a buscarle.

Te aseguro que Mai no querría que dejaras de lado los conflictos con el Reino Tierra.

Estas escaramuzas se han vuelto absurdas.

Te ruego que negocies nombrar un embajador y hacer de estas colonias una Nación Autonoma, me parece la única solución que puede terminar con esta guerra civil que ya nos ha costado muchas vidas y muchos días.

Estoy a las puertas de casa.

Es solo aquí que recuerdo porque me fui una vez.

Con tu palabra de que este conflicto será considerado desde mi perspectiva yo misma ire a buscar a mi amiga.

Carta de La Lider Kyoshi Ty Lee al Señor de Fuego Zuko.

Tuve un sueño madre.

De mundos gobernados por una mano omnipotente.

Mundos que no desmerecían la protección colonial de nuestra Nación.

Anoche soñe, yo no era esa mano justa. Yo nunca nací para gobernar verdad?

Segunda hija de un segundo hijo.

Y las estrellas que deslizaron sobre mi no eran sino meras gotas de agua.

Gotas de agua detestable.

A veces me siento alérgica a esta.

Y ardo en dolor cuando me someten a esos crueles baños.

Derritiendome una y otra vez.

Zuko y tu son muy crueles.

Si tan solo me dejaran bienmorir

Creo que podría ver esos miles de mundos bajo la mano de un emperador.

Creo que podría servirle como gran general.

Aun a Zuko.

Yo podría acabar sus conflictos coloniales.

Aun siendo solo la sombra, el animal en que ese miserable me ha convertido.

Naci con suerte y talentos que me quitaron de pronto.

Y solo entonces encontre todos los talentos detrás, solo entonces me encontre completa.

Entonces ví que no se nace con el poder ni se arrastra por el, yo tuve acceso a el por ambas formas.

El poder verdadero se obtiene de resurgir.

Padre estaba mal. El no sabía como resurgir.

Yo soy el Fenix.

Escritos de la Princesa exiliada Azula en el confinamiento de las islas occidentales.

Gao Ling…La puerta del infierno.

Y La Bandida Ciega se ha vuelto el perro guardián del Rey.

Llevemos el Infierno de vuelta al Reino Tierra

Nos rogaran que nos quedemos fuera.

Dándonos el infierno que volvamos un Paraiso

Aunque ya no habrá Gao Ling

O bandida Ciega.

Propaganda de Guerra Colonial de Ruon Yian.


	17. Chapter 17: Wicked Again

Mas o menos la misma idea que el capitulo 7 pero esto es un songfic sin letra…galletas a quien adivine que cancion esta escondida. O mas bien deduzca.

Queda un día para el último enfrentamiento, un día para que al final todos rindamos cuentas. Queda un día y nuestro padre se ha ido. Me ha dejado aquí para contenerte…porque me decepcionarías sino vinieras Zuko y tu no le harías eso a tu hermana verdad? No tu, el único que no me fallaría. Que siempre ha hecho justo lo que esperaba que hiciera.

Mientras todos alrededor me decepcionan justo como esperaba que lo hicieran. Solo espero que llegues. Que le des significado a mi vida después de esto, o que te atrevas a imponerte y darle significado a mi muerte.

La noche cae sobre mi y apenas y gano algunos minutos de sueño, en medio de sudor frío y de duda.

Perfeccionando mis movimientos descubro el amanecer.

Y se que esta tarde el Sol no caerá de la misma manera. Casi quiero verte de nuevo. Casi deseo ver el final de esto de una vez y probarle a mama que yo valía la pena, y a mi padre que mi vida no corre en función de ti. Que yo existo mas allá de ti. Que no soy ni tu cazadora ni tu reemplazo.

Quisiera una armadura que tuviera diseños propios. No quiero mi cabello arreglado como todos en la corte.

Hoy ninguno de los dos decepcionara al otro es un trato cierto?

…

Quien y como soy yo? Si Ty Lee estuvo mintiendo todo el tiempo…Si todo lo que me decía y me hacía sentir no era sino una farsa…Zuko podras tu decirme quien soy?

Puede alguien? Tu sangre quizá lo escriba. Y solo en tu sangre confiare.

Las horas para el cometa cada vez son menos y iro hacia el cielo del Este. Porque no podría esperar que llegaras de otro lado.

…

Decepcionante Zuko, que tiene que hacer la campesina en nuestro campo de batalla. Esas promesas en silencio se empiezan a romper tan pronto? Así de fácil será derrotarte acaso?

…

Bueno ya he probado tus habilidades, y me interesa ver el resultado final, al fin eres alguien a quien vale la pena matar.

Deshagámonos de la campesina y juguemos en serio, vamos Zuko se que no quieres decepcionarte, tu naciste propenso a la suerte, y yo he tenido que trabajar a la mia.

Espere esto mucho tiempo, y mas aun estas últimas horas las dedique a esperar…A hacer las paces de la única manera que podemos hacerlas…Con uno de nosotros caido en la gloria de la batalla.

Y lanzó el rayo, cuando ella este fuera del campo, Agni volvera a la Tierra, no a nuestro padre sino a este palacio. Y el fuego ha de encontrar quien de nosotros es digno…


	18. Chapter 18 Desesperanzadamente

NOTAS: Vale la pena hacer un par de aclaraciones sobre este one shot fic, first of tengan piedad lo hago a las 4 am, second off no le tengan piedad se supone que me dedico a esto, third off la primera frase les da una pista de que cancion va escondida en este fic, fourth off Elphie me sugirió que hiciera este esfuerzo y por tanto este fic lleva una especial dedicación a su nombre. es dec ir Ailiniel para la comunidad de . fifth off extrañaba escribir un Jinko.

--

Supongo que el mio no es el primer corazón que se rompe.

Y ella lo miraba, cada tarde en la pequeña estatua que le habían levantado en el circulo medio, era nada menos que una ironia que no pudiera acercarse a esa zona de la ciudad en estos días.

Tenía un permiso especial para ir a la tienda de té del tío de Lee, y allí en la pequeña oficina había una pintura de Lee tal como era ahora con el largo cabello y el tocado de la Nación de Fuego.

Nunca jamás se lo mencionaba al viejo Iroh, pero de una forma u otra siempre aparecía en las conversaciones, su fantasma estaba siguiendo a Jin a todos lados, las conversaciones de sus amigos o de su familia siempre lo traían a su mente de la peor manera posible. Que si era muy guapo decía Yeoh y Sin-tao, que si era un hombre grandioso mencionaban sus padres todo el tiempo.

Y Jin sabía que todo eso era cierto, pero cuando trato de contar de su cita no le creyeron.

Y ella seguía inevitablemente siempre pensando en el.

Habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que estuvo en Ba Sing Se, los rumores del nacimiento del pequeño heredero tenían ya algunos meses circulando.

Jin iba a la fuente a mirar las estrellas. con pensamientos (Ridiculos pensaba ella) de aquella noche en que el colocó cada una de estas frente a ella. esos días habían pasado. Jin a sus 18 años era ya mayor para no estar comprometida, y se daba el lujo de rechazar pretendientes aquí y allá, su padre y madre le habían preguntado si quería ir a la abadia al oeste del Reino Tierra. in lo había considerado seriamente. Quizá alejarse de Ba Sing Se era lo que necesitaba, la abadía estaba cercana a las zonas de la Nación de fuego y cerca de las colonias que apenas hace poco finalmente habían ganado su independencia del Reino Tierra y su apego a la Nación que Lee gobernaba.

"Lee no es Lee es Zuko" se decía muchas veces cuando se encontraba suspirando por el en las casi mudas noches de invierno.

Finalmente un día cuando había terminado sus labores en la tienda de té Iroh la sento y le ofreció un té que no le daba a ningún cliente mas que al mismo Rey Tierra y que ni el mismo Avatar había probado.

Iroh gustaba de hacer sentir a Jin especial, y la chica no podía sino querer al Retirado General por ello. Era como si su abuelo no hubiera decidido quedarse en las afueras de la gran ciudad cuando su familia vino a buscar refugio antes de que ella naciera.

-Hoy te pasa algo no es cierto jovencita?-Le dijo mientras tomaban el té.

-Mis padres creen que quiero ir a un retiro en la abadía; honestamente no estoy segura de que quiero hacer.-Contesto con toda sinceridad Jin.

-Eres una chica mayor y deberías haber aceptado un pretendiente al menos hace un año según las costumbres del Reino Tierra.-Le contesto Iroh.-pero deberías ser libre de tener todo el tiempo para elegir...-Iroh había tratado de hacerse el desentendido con ella como con su sobrino en su momento (Con este último sobre sus acciones y su viaje) pero a estas alturas no tenía sentido intentarlo.-Aunque acaso puedo ver que todo el tiempo del Mundo no te traera al pretendiente que buscas?

Jin sonrió, su jefe la conocía muy bien.-Y no tengo ni todo el tiempo del Mundo ni al pretendiente que busco.-Jin hacía un esfuerzo por utilizar algunos recursos sofisticados en su lenguaje como consecuencia de haber leido los libros de Iroh y de hablar con el. Jin era bajo cualquier termino un excelente prospecto para cualquier hijo de comerciante, sabía leer, era linda y educada, conocía las artes del té y en menor medida de la cocina. Pero ninguno soportaba que no sonriera en las citas o que siempre acabara caminando a la Fuente de las Lamparas dejandolos atras.

Iroh había ido por una manta a la habitación de a lado y la había puesto sobre la espalda de la chica.-Allá hace mas frío que en esta ciudad y debes cuidarte mucho, luego llevo una bolsa considerablemente pesada de monedas y las coloco en sus manos.-Mañana temprano podras llevarte este pago por tus labores si decides irte de la ciudad Jin, y siempre seras bienvenida cuando regreses.

Jin considero el peso de l empaque y no pudo sino considerarlo excesivo, aunque su paga siempre había sido generosa esta vez le pareció demasiado.-Yo no...-Iroh no le permitió terminar su frase.

-Claro que si Jin, talvez no debas terminar en la abadía pero creo que necesitas unas buenas vacaciones.

Jin se limito a abrazar al viejo General y agradecerle.

Al día siguiente partió algo que sus padres esperaban los adioses fueron sentidos, pero a Jin no se le hicieron tan dolorosos, era lo mejor pensaban todos.

Por la tarde había tomado el transporte que la llevaría mas allá del desierto y desde allí buscaría su camino al extremo oeste del Reino Tierra, Iroh le había proporcionado mapas e indicaciones y no podía sino sentirse extraña de cruzar el Reinto Tierra en la dirección contraria a Lee cuando fue a verla, después de llegar al desierto un grupo de guerreras subió al enorme vagón que desde el fin de la guerra recorría todo el Reino Tierra.

Jin no pudo sino quedarse mirandolas, esperando encontrar alguna noticia del mundo de fuera. Ba Sing Se era libre y iroh siempre la mantenía al día, pero había detalles por aprender.

La lider de las chicas (La única que usaba una combinación rosa en el maquillaje blanco del rostro) observo a Jin por un momento. Esperando recordarla aunque tal fuera imposible.

Las dos cruzaron la mirada, sintiendo que tenían algo en común, pero sin poder definir exactamente que era.

Sus ojos quizá no eran los primeros en llorar, ni los úncios, no estaba sola al entender que no había forma de superarlo o de dejarlo ir.

Poco después Jin cayo dormida.


	19. Chapter 19 Llanto de Lobos

NOTAS: Si alguno vez vieron la pelicula Mars Attack sabran que canción esta escondida en este fic. Este es mi primer Drabble creo, o de los primeros, y me parece aunque no estoy seguro que es la respuesta a uno de los retos lanzados ultimamente en la C de la Fuente de las Lamparas, doing my best though i Have very few time to do so.

Los lobos lloran a la Luna hijo mio, los lobos articos siempre cantan sus tristes melodías en las noches en que la Luna brilla. Y nuestro pueblo respeta a los lobos desde los tiempos en que fueron finalmente domesticados, desde los días de los últimos maestros aire…

Desde que aprendieron a cantar con dolor a su amor perdido vaya.

Pues la Luna es el amor perdido del primer Señor de los Lobos. Aquel que los llevo a batalla en el Infierno de Gaoling, aquel que venció a las hordas de la Reina de Llamas Azules. Y que murió en tierno abrazo de metálicas puntas con ella.

Por eso La Luna nos guía aunque en nuestro pueblo el Bending rara vez se presenta.

Por eso le cantamos tristes melodías a los amantes que no se reencontraron ni siquiera en el Mundo de los Espíritus.

Cuando dos espíritus mueren al mismo tiempo y liberan tanta energía quedan condenados por siempre a estar juntos.

Aquel que murió al mismo tiempo que la Luna no fue el joven guerrero, aquella Reina y el Señor de los Lobos forman las tormentas de colores que desde entonces pintan el cielo.


	20. Chapter 20 Acrobata

Acrobata de complejos actos, moviendose de uno a otro lado, secreto de origen secreto de destino, perdida entre los mares del sur, entregada a otras tierras a donde simplemente jamas pertenecio...

Acrobata de movimientos veloces, la mas grandiosa guerrera, la de mayor potencial...

Acrobata con los pies lejos del suelo...

Presentas espectaculo ninguno en tu Tierra natal, Te pierdes en la noche de los mares...

Acrobata que cuando miro al sur dicen, se creen que miro a mi mayor falta, debilidad en batalla...

No es así, tu amiga no lo sabe, y tu otra amiga mejor no lo averigua, hiriendote a ti también a mi me lastimaría...

Acrobata agil, no te dejes vencer por ella si puedes, alejate de esta tormenta que no termina, de la cual ya no puedo salir...

Pierdete en el viento tu que puedes, pierdete en el viento como muchos deberiamos.

Vaya acrobata de peligrosos ataques, que si tu hermano fuera como tu, si como tu fuera entendería que el mundo no esta bien de esta manera.


	21. Chapter 21 Esperanza

Esperanza perdida entre las calles de la juventud.

Esperanza no se de que, si todo esta bien me digo todo el tiempo.

Si he hallado a la Reina y hemos vivido juntos.

Pero no queda sino el sentir que algo estaba mal, en aquella tienda fue lo único que me dijiste.

"Algo esta mal acaso?" Preguntaste, no estoy seguro si lo decias porque aun querías robar un beso de mi.

pero lo cierto es que tenías razón, algo estaba mal, solo que nadie ha de saberlo.

Porque nuestra victoria y la paz del mundo pende de un hilo.

Por eso permanece en paz cuidando de mi Tio, viviendo con lujos que mereces por aquella desastroza noche

Que tu aseguras no lo fue tanto.

Esperando que los hijos de mis hijos aprendan de los tuyos a no vivir en estas sombras.

Se que tu podras enseñarle eso al mundo.

O al menos eso espero...


	22. Chapter 22 Un último canto

Jin caminaba lentamente por los pequeños cuartos de su casa, en algún momento sus pasos simplemente habían dejado que el tiempo ganara y se convirtieron en lentos movimientos llenos de la capacidad de observar.

Ya no era desde hace mucho la hermosa joven que atendía una tienda de té, el recuerdo de Moshi… es decir el Señor Iroh era borroso más días que no, más su sonrisa permanecía.

_Mi sonrisa se quedara en la tuya.-_Le dijo en una de las últimas ocasiones.

El nombre de Jin; migrante de la Gran Ciudad no iba a pasar a la historia puesto que camino entre gigantes pero nunca fue uno de ellos. Era solo una observadora y a petición de Iroh una narradora, usando poesía elemental había creado una narración confiable del fin de la Gran Guerra, ese que ocurrió cuando ella estaba en la flor de la edad hace tanto tiempo.

Para ella ningún suceso era tan importante como la Caida de Ba Sing Sei.

En un principio el fin de la Guerra no le pareció ocasión de particular festejo, la vida no se volvió sencilla y no había un príncipe para ella esperando al final de las paginas.

Un poco de tiempo le permitió sobrevivir la amargura, un amor de verano que aunque terminó en decepción provocó una buena dosis de risas y un montón de historias, incluso amigos nuevos.

Y los días se volvieron sin notarlo años para ella, desconocidos amanecieron siendo sus amigos en uno de esos intervalos y el tiempo aprendió a ganarle poco a poco hasta que venció del todo sus pasos y le dejo solo anécdotas de otros días.

Aquel día de luto Jin no lloraba al Avatar perdido sino su propio tiempo ya muy cercano a terminar.

Y lo lloraba en medio de sonrisas.

Longeva para una plebeya, Jin habitaba una casa pequeña y solitaria. Su historia acabaría con ella se temía.

Eso era una lastima porque era una buena historia, una grandiosa incluso; si bien solo una o dos ocasiones cruzada con la Gran Leyenda de su generación.

En un montón de pergaminos algo de la historia se preservaba y allí seguiría para quien deseara leerlo, algunas veces no sobre ella, otras tantas analizando viejos mitos.

Jin se preparó un pergamino más aunque reconoció de antemano que sería complejo escribir por última vez a manera de despedida.


End file.
